


Taboo & Unusual

by gothkore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Gaping, And Then There's No Smut, Belly Bulging, Blood Kink, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Branding, Consensual Violence, Crossdressing, Crying, Cutting, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fear Play, First Time, Gun Kink, Jist Really Intense Moments, Knifeplay, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance Gets Recked By A Really Big Dick, Lance in Leather, M/M, Making Love, Masochism, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual, Old Prompts, Poetic, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Power Play, Revenge Sex, Sadism, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Keith (Voltron), Wet & Messy, introspective smut, its all consensual though, its mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore
Summary: old taboo klance fics on my tumblr that i did, that range from bdsm to gun play.





	1. Pacifier: Gun Kink/Gun Play

**Author's Note:**

> alright so, these are my old "taboo" fics on tumblr that i didn't want to disappear as im cleaning out my tumblr, so im putting them on here. as you'll see based on reading, a lot of the grammar overall sucks as well as wording and other things. oh well. i just didn't want them to die. i might comeback and do a reboot of these, just to compare and see just how much my writing has improved.

I'm a pacifier, I'm a pacifier  
\- Pacifier, Catfish and the Bottlemen

 

 

 

The duffle bag hit the ground with a hard “clang,” causing his anxious boyfriend to jump and squeak. Keith gave him an unimpressed stare and snorted. He zipped the flap open and grabbed two things out of it. In one hand he held a bag of Gas, which he tossed to Lance who caught it with fumbling hands. The other, a sleek Beretta m9. Lance gazed at it with a mixture of fear and excitement and Keith couldn’t help but grin.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” He smirked and Lance nodded, reaching out to touch the gun before hesitating. Keith shrugged at his boyfriends hesitance and threw the gun on the bed, and popped his neck. Grinning at the way Lance grimaced.

“That’s so gross” he complained. “Yeah yeah, whatever. Are you gonna roll one or do I have to?”

“You suck at rolling blunts” Lance said cradling the thick bag of weed to his chest dramatically and Keith rolled his eyes. “I’m not even in the mood to smoke, I only brought my stash to chill you out before we do this” he snapped irritatedly. He could already feel his headache coming along.

“Keith” Lance started softly before sighing, “ Sorry its just- yeah I’m nervous. We’re really gonna do this after planning it for so long. I’m scared but in a good way” he murmured eyeing the gun on the bed and instantly Keith felt like a dick. He groaned.

“Alright, how about we do this; you get yourself all pretty, wet, and loose for me, and I go get my attitude together in the bathroom? Deal?”

“Deal”

Keith grabbed the Gas and gun and threw them in the duffle bag. He spared Lance a glance and sighed in relief when he saw the other boy rooting through his dressers. Good. He wouldn’t see how bad Keith’s hands were shaking.

He walked in the bathroom and went to lock the door before Lance’s voice calling out to him made him pause. “Keith”

“Yeah” he called back, knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the door knob.

“You did take your medicine right?”

A pause.

“Of course I did. I’m not a fucking idiot” he lied before shutting the bathroom door and locking it.

-

Keith threw the bag on the ground and groaned. He smoother one hand threw his bangs and tugged tight while his other hand gripped the sink. He thought about the Naloxone sitting back home on his dresser. Unused and taunting him, like a freak.

He grit his teeth.

Keith didn’t need some fucking opioid to help him keep himself in control. He was fine- normal. Perfectly in control of his actions and the things he did.

He scoffed at the lies he told himself. Impulse control, huh?

He stared down at the gun in the bag. Pretty, sleek, bullet free.

Why did that seem so wrong? He tied his long hair in a stubby back ponytail with the hair tie in his wrist and grabbed the Beretta out the bag. His eyes flickered to the door and back to the gun. A single bullet laid in his back pocket and it burned. Pressed hard in the front of his mind, causing his fingers to jump and twitch.

What was a gun without a bullet?

What was the point of him and Lance doing mock fear play when the could get really kinky and do ACTUAL fear play? Keith made up his mind. He took the safety off the gun and put the bullet in. It fit snuggly, at home and Keith sighed.

He was so fucked up.

-

The gun sat in his palms heavy when he walked back out to Lance. Lance who was naked on the bed, soft tan skin glowing while the black sheets illuminated it all. His breath stuttered. Lance looked so pretty and he’d be even prettier with tears running down his face.

“Did you get yourself ready?” He asked crawling over, setting the gun on the bed.

“Yeah, just like you asked” he was shaking. Nerves rattling him like a leaf in a violent storm and Keith shivered when something hot coiled in his belly. They barely started and Lance already looked wrecked.

“Let me see”

His dropped his fingers to Lance’s hole and was pleased to see it was indeed wet and loose. Practically gaping and twitching at his touch, so loose, so wet.

They’d have no problems with fitting the barrel in there then.

Keith kissed him hard. Cock already straining in his skinny jeans and Lance kissed back just as fierce. Hands fitting onto Keith’s muscled shoulders.

“Ready?” He asked, voice husky with lust and excitement and Lance trembled but nodded all the same.

Keith grabbed the gun with shaky hands, sweat slicking the butt of the gun up, as he placed the barrel to Lance’s rim.

He spared a glance to Lance who lay tensed of the bed with his hands fisting the covers.

“Relax” was all he gave him before he pushed the barrel past Lance’s rim.

Overcome with fear Lance tried to wiggle away but Keith held him down with one hand and began fucking him with it.

“K-keith!” He cried, lust and fear wracking his voice and Keith shook, fingers twitching with the need to do something he knows he shouldn’t.

“I’m here baby I’m here” he cooed before he pulled the trigger. Lance screamed hearing the empty click and Keith suffered with excitement and fear.

Lance feared for the sake of fearing. He craved it and trusted Keith to give him that with the promise of pleasure too. He KNEW that yet here he was playing Russian Roulette with his lovers life, him not even knowing and something about Lance not knowing was hot. Powerful even. His life was in Keith’s hands and Keith felt himself in a power trip.

His cocked leaked heavily in its confines and he palmed himself.

Fuck.

He. Was. So. Hard.

He fucked Lance harder and faster. Loving the way he shook and trembled beneath him. Keith was so glad Lance was on his back because here he could see everything displayed on his face.

The fear.

The pleasure.

The trust-

God how it felt good to abuse that trust.

He pulled the trigger again, dread and power coursing through his veins again and Lance sobbed with relief when it gave another empty click.

13 more rounds left. The next one could be the bullet Keith thought and he groaned.

He grabbed Lance’s cock with his other hand and stroked him fast in tune with the thrusting of the gun.

“Keith Keith Keith,” he chanted like a mantra and sobbed. “Kiss me. Kiss m-” Keith swallowed another scream when the chamber clicked empty again.

He felt like he was gonna bust in his jeans at any second.

He ground the gun against Lance’s prostate and grinned when Lance keened and rolled his eyes in the back of his head.

He pulled the trigger again.


	2. Power Trip: Branding/Cutting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this contains cutting or branding so if you're sensitive to that and can be triggered. please skip that.
> 
> the cutting isn't like, self-harm though.

'Cause I think you're lovely  
\- Lovely, Brent Faiyaz

The white lace of Lance’s lingerie was ruined with red. Some spots ruby in color, others- slowly drying to a faded brown. He kissed his teeth with his tongue and spared Lance a glance. He looked utterly ruined. Sweat dripped down his forehead like rain and his chest heaved in earnest, a rhythmic up- down, up- down fashion that had Keith’s head swimming dazedly.

He blinked the haze away from his vision and gave Lance a slow smile.

“You look pretty like this” he said letting the switchblade in his hands drag against Lances soft fleshy thigh. It cut smooth and cleanly, the flesh giving away easily like melted butter as it welled up with ruby red.

They weren’t deep cuts. Just ones heavy enough to give away at the flesh and leave a mark.

Keith hummed as Lance shuddered and gave a pitiful mewl.

“Easy, Kitten. Easy” he soothed, thumbing the cut gently. Smearing bitter metallic red around like paint on a canvas.

He smeared it to a heart and grinned from beneath his bangs at Lance. “You really are pretty like this. Flushed, painted in red, and covered in my marks. You’ve no idea how good it makes me feel seeing you like thus” he said honestly.

He placed a chaste kiss on Lance’s inner thigh, ignoring the bulge tinted panties mere inches from his face. He’d get to that later. For now-

A slow nick to the skin.

He’d focus on the masterpiece laid before him.

Lance had a soft pretty flush going on. It tinted his chest and danced downwards towards his neck, and chest. He stroked the panting chest with red streaks and used his other hand to bring Lance’s tilted back head up to look him in the eye.

“Last one kitten and I’ll take care of you, Okay?”

Stuttery breaths.

“Ye-yeah, okay” came his breathless reply and Keith felt so fucking empowered at the sheer amount of trust Lance placed in him it left his head dizzy again.

He placed a light kiss to his lips that lasted only a few seconds.

“G-good Boy”

He gripped the switchblade tighter with blood and sweat slicked hands and roamed his eyes over Lance’s lanky form.

Where would he put it? Where would he leave his mark upon Lance’s skin?

He eyes Lance’s thighs but shook his head. He already decorated those. His Arm? Shoulder blade? He eyed those jaunty hips.

His breath came out a bit more ragged with excitement when he imagined his initial carved into that bit of skin.

Hip. Yes.

He gave Lance a reassuring look, and kissed the sharp hip bone lovingly before placing the tip of the knife there and scratched the skin gently. It didn’t bleed like the others. Just dug in sharp enough the leave the barely there imprint of the letter ‘K’ on his skin.

Keith sat back on his haunches dazed and feeling high of his power trip.

His mark- his letter was forever etched onto Lance’s skin and the thought if it was enough to make him place his head on Lance’s stomach and just- breathe in awe.

Lance gazed down at him with shiny lidded eyes. His chest still heaved from previous activities but other then that he looked good. Glorious. Like a god dressed in soft white, streaked with savage red.

“Can I see it” he asked softly and Keith nodded. Still far gone, still too high.

Lance brushed his fingers against the K gently and sighed, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Yours” he said.

“Mine” Keith agreed.


	3. Size Kink: Deep Dicking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally this was lancelot but i tweaked it for klance.

“Can you feel me?” A sultry voice purred deep in his ear. “How deep I am inside you? Dragging against your insides? Here, feel” Keith panted hotly in his ear, grabbing Lance’s hands to place over the distended bulge of his stomach. Lance mewled pitifully as Keith dragged his hips in and out of stretched hole. He was wet- so sopping fucking wet with lube and cum, ass stretched so increasingly wide. He felt dazed with lust. 

Keith gripped on both of his hips and shifter harder- faster, skin slapping against skin obscenely. Lance moaned and bounced. “That’s it baby, just like that. Bounce for me” came Keith's bestial snarl and what was Lance to do but bounce. Keith balls slapped his thighs with each movement he made, forcing the cock deep in his guts to shift and move.

Lance choked and dug his nails into Keith thigh when the large man’s cock violently shoved at his prostate. He screamed. “Fuck! I-I can’t take it, its too much, I’m sorry I-” “Take it Lance, yes you can” he growled. Lance gripped his distended belly and keeled over, panting heavily when Keith cock jostles his insides. His face laid sloshed on the bed sheets, drool dripping down his chin like a bitch in heat and Keith petted his flank.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you” Keith said with a voice filled with nothing but promise and Lance whined. It hurt. So much, but it hurt so very good and he felt so very full an- He screamed when Keith pushed him into the doggy style position and fucked him long and heavy. He was deep dicking him down now, causing Lance’s thighs to tremble and shake. Slowly, so very slowly he dragged out, cock nudging and leaking inside Lance until he pulled all the way out to the tip. Lance shuddered, hole wet and gaping wide wanting to be filled again. 

“Please- please I need-…” He didn’t know what he needed. “Shh,” Keith hushed. “I got you, doing so good” He praised, smiling at Lances high keen. He brushed his thumb over Lance’s gaping asshole. He flexed and twitched- sensitive to his touch and he spat on it. Lance arched his back and presented his ass when Keith spit on his ass leaving it slick and wet. His stomach ached with each movement but he didn’t care. He was hard leaking against his thigh and the sheets and he wanted to come so bad. The head of Keith long, thick cock nudged his rim and he smothered his face in the bed in anticipation. He slid in easily with one slide. Cock making home inside of Lances ass and belly. He fisted Lances cock in his hand larger hand and fucked fast and hard. 

Each thrust made Lance slide up the bed and belly bloat and every little sound spurred him on. His thumb nail scratched at Lance’s sensitive slit and soon the smaller man beneath him was screaming and coming over his hand in fast spurts. He groaned heavy and soon followed. Cum filling deep into Lance. His hips twitched when he pulled out, and he gazed with hungry lust as cum oozed out the convulsing boys twitching hole. 

And they lived happily ever after. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are no song lyrics this time.


	4. Rising: Poetic Sex

Pale hands gripped and bruised tan flesh, air humid and hot as sweat clung to sticky flesh. Keith licked the salty sweat off his upper lip as it beaded and dripped down to his chin. His eyes were narrowed, intense as he gazed at the body beneath him.

Otherwise ocean blue eyes were screwed closed tight, and long slender limbs trembled with each thrust of his hips. Pleasure climbing and skyrocketing with the insufferable heat.

It wasn’t a dry heat, but one a wet one. One that made moisture cling to there lust induced bodies, causing them to be sensitively aware of every movement the other made.

Nails clawed hard at his back and his muscles pulled taunt. Skin stretching and flexing. He griped tiger striped hips harder.

Lance moaned. A airy breathy thing that had Keith panting.

He snapped his hips harder and gripped flesh tighter, clenching his jaw rigidly as Lance’s wet, hot, velvet walls squeezed him. Like- like he never wanted to let go. 

A breathy “Fuck”. He didn't know who said it and he didn't care.

Keith never wanted to leave this. This pleasure filled Eden that was Lance and their insufferably hot bedroom.

“Touch me, Keith” he pleaded. “Harder, faster, never let me go” and Keith could only press his wet forehead to Lance’s and drive himself into Lance harder and faster. Each thrust smooth and easy. Familiar.

Lance kissed at his face messily. Saliva smearing his lips, cheek, jaw- everywhere. He didn’t care he reveled in it all.

It felt like everything was too much yet not enough all at once.

A pressure rising deep in his core. Something more than the urge to come. Something more than just getting Lance and him off in a fit of heated passion.

He wanted them to become one. To mold and mend like swirled clay. Ruined for everyone else but their own selves, and Keith, Keith could not help but to groan in his lovers ear at the thought of Lance being ruined for everyone else but himself.

His fingers found their way into Lance’s, and their palms intertwined a stuck like they were made to fit.

(Or maybe it was the muddled heat and pre come making them stick, he did not know)

Nor care.

Everything was rising.

Red and Blue fire.

One too hot it burned insistently and the other too hot it froze like ice.

“Ah” he grunted. The feeling was rising higher and higher, a symphonic climax until both he and Lance just-

Burned.


	5. Show: Revenge Sex (sorta)

And you thought that you were the boss tonight, but I can put up one good fight  
I flip the script like I can take a beating

\- Heaven In Hiding, Halsey

 

 

Keith was on fucking fire. His limbs trembled, his heart beat frantically and he was almost positive he was in the presence of an incubus.

Lance was a show all on his own clad in a outfit that was erotic enough to make a porn star blush. Black leather corset hugging his slim frame tight as his outfit descended low to reveal a lacy red thong and leather thigh high boots that made Keith blush and squirm like a virgin.

When he told Lance he was the most unattractive person he ever had the pleasure of seeing he didn’t expect for the other boy to do this. To strip him naked, bind him, and blow his fucking mind.

He let him too. Keith let him and he didn’t even know what that meant.

He slunk around Keith, seductive, slow, and easy like a predator hunting prey. Leather riding crop resting in his hand like a dear pet. It was enough to make him close his eyes tight and trembled with anticipation. 

He gave a startled yelp when a stinging pain blossomed on his naked shoulder blades. Eyes flying open to meet the icy blue gaze of Lance’s. Steeled and cold commanding all his attention.

He gave a startled yelp when a stinging pain blossomed on his naked shoulder blades. Eyes flying open to meet the icy blue gaze of Lance’s. Steeled and cold commanding all his attention.

“Look at me” he hissed, pearly white teeth revealed from under his blood red lips. “I’m the show now Kogane. When I say all eyes on me”

The riding crop hit his thigh, blossoming scarlet. Keith yelped again and panted heavily, cock painfully hard resting against his thigh and hands bound behind his back. Pain with a startling mixture of pleasure shot through his system and he jerked hard as it ran through him at full force.

“I mean all eyes on me”

**Author's Note:**

> once again, these are incredibly old.the grammar is shitty and there are to be PLENTY of mistakes. i thought I'd clarify this ONCE more.
> 
> lance isn't fucking dead y'all.


End file.
